Wireless public warning systems have been developed to enhance public safety. Wireless public warning systems allow users of wireless devices to receive alert messages indicating possible or imminent threats to safety. For example, Wireless Emergency Alerts (WEA) known as Commercial Mobile Alert System (CMAS) has been introduced in the United States. In Canada, a countrywide Wireless Public Alerting Services (WPAS), similar to the CMAS in the United States, has been proposed. In the Republic of Korea, the Korean Public Alert System (KPAS) has been developed. However user interfaces for those services are typically preconfigured by default in the wireless devices, and their default settings are different between the services.